Mi Primera Cita
by MagaOscura4
Summary: Hablar con su hijo sobre la niña que le gusta, le traerá el recuerdo de la primera vez que salió con Bulma, ya que por lo general ella le invitaba a algún lado, pero esa vez, él hizo algo especial para ella. / Ambientado en Dragon Ball Super.


Este fic está ambientado en Dragon Ball Super… y debía decirlo, porque la actitud que tiene Vegeta ahora, a la de antes, pues ya no es la misma y eso cambia y así…

Si mas por decir, empecemos.!

* * *

La noche estaba calmada, algo fría, como suele ser, pero non era tan importante para los que estaban en su casa...

-Mamá! No encuentro mi camisa Azul- Gritaba un niño de cabellos lilas

-Está lavándose, ¿no puedes ocupar otra?- Se escuchó desde el laboratorio

-Es que esa es mi favorita- Dijo con desgano el niño

-¿Por qué no usas la roja?- Preguntó serio Vegeta que se encontraba atrás de Trunks

-¡PAPÁ!- Dio un salto del susto – Pues… es que esa no me gusta, no me queda también como la azul- Dijo ya calmado

-¿Y para que quieres verte bien? ¿Vas a salir con tu madre?- Preguntó

-Yo… bueno, yo no voy a salir con mi mamá- Trunks de los nervios se puso a sudar

-Entonces, ¿con quién? ¿El hijo de Kakarotto?- Cruzó sus brazos y se apego a la pared

-Tampoco, voy a salir con…. Si la conoces, y además tu si sabes el nombre y no creo que sea necesario que yo lo diga y…- Vegeta era pilas, y solo quería ver si su hijo le tenía la confianza como para decirle que saldría con esa niña...

-Así que te gusta la niña que estudia contigo, ¿Mai?- Sus labios formaron su sonrisa de lado y cerró sus ojos, pues estaba seguro de lo que dijo

-¡¿Quién te dijo?!- Trunks estaba rojo de la vergüenza, un poco más y parecía un tomate

-Trunks, a mi no me puedes engañar, a tu madre puede que si, pero yo ya sé que pasa antes de que hablen- Dijo alzando el mentón con orgullo

-Entonces… no le digas nada a mi mamá, luego ella me molesta y cuando lo hace parece niña y se porta demasiado infantil y… no es bonito- Le pidió a ruegos

-No digo nada, pero quiero que me digas todo a mi- Le dijo

-Osea todo, ¿todo cómo qué?- Preguntó nervioso

-Todo es TODO- Dijo serio y mirándolo- Así que, ¡habla!-

-Pues me gusta, es linda y muy tierna… Su sonrisa es hermosa, y quiero salir con ella porque quiero saber mas de ella- Dijo nervioso mirando el piso

-¿A dónde piensan ir?- Alzó una ceja

-Quedamos para ir al parque de aquí a comer helados- Decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y usaba una mano para ponerse en su mentón

-Y luego de eso…- Vegeta quería saber si su hijo iba a ser de esos románticos o de los simples como él

-Pues hay una pizzería cerca y ya- Dijo mirando a todos lados

-Usa la roja, la azul es elegante y solo vas a ir al parque- Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero su hijo lo detuvo

-¡PAPÁ!- Vegeta paró y giro de lado un poco su cabeza- ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita con mamá?

Eso no lo esperaba, y en ese momento se puso a pensar, él realmente no le llevaba a muchos lados a su ahora esposa, pero si la hacía sentir especial, además tampoco él la invitaba porque Bulma era la planeaba todo y él solo era jalado por ella, y tampoco se negaba así que no importaba…

-Eso es de tu mamá y yo- Respondió seco

-Pero, eso no es justo, tú me hiciste decir todo y yo solo una cosa que te pregunto y no me respondes- Se quejó Trunks

-Cuando conocía a tu madre, todo era diferente, no la soportaba porque era muy impertinente, además su voz era muy chillona y me gritaba por todo- Dijo esto y dejo a su hijo solo en las gradas

-Con que mamá era muy insoportable y loca!- Pensó en voz alta y para su mala suerte, lo habían escuchado

-Osea que mi hijo piensa que soy una loca- Dijo enojada Bulma que había salido ya del laboratorio

-MAMÁ- Su alma ya no estaba en su cuerpo y sabía que solo Kamisama podría ayudarlo -No, yo no dije nada, lo juro- Dijo nervioso para salir corriendo de ahí

-TRUNKS! VEN PARA ACÁ, NO TE ME VAS A ESCAPAR ESTA VEZ- Gritó desde las gradas

-"Ahora si la fregué"- Pensaba mientras salía volando por la ventana de su cuarto

-"Mujer, sigues siendo la misma que conocí, la loca, irrespetuosa, inteligente, arriesgada, infantil y hermosa de siempre"- Pensaba Vegeta que estaba acostado en la cama de su cuarto y escuchaba todo el escándalo que había pasado y recordaba su primera cita…

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _-Vegeta esto es aburrido, el cielo está oscuro, no podemos ver nada- Chillo Bulma_

 _-Cierra los ojos- Le ordenó_

 _-¿Para qué? Mejor vámonos- Insistió ella_

 _-Mujer, cierra los ojos- Dijo ya enojado_

 _-Esta bien…-_

 _Después de que Bulma cerrara sus ojos, Vegeta lanzó una esfera de energía al cielo, destruyendo así un meteorito y empezaría una pequeña "lluvia de estrellas"_

 _-Puedes abrirlos- Le dijo_

 _-Vegeta esto es hermoso- Dijo contemplando el cielo -Gracias, por todo- Se apego a su hombro y miraba asombrada todo el espectáculo que había_

 _-Solo mira, ya no hables- Dijo con tono de burla, pues hacerle feliz a ella lo hacía sentir bien a él_

 _-Te Amo- Dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba el brazo de su amado_

 _-Mujer- Respondió Vegeta_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Bulma- Salió en forma de suspiro y cerraba sus ojos

Todo tan calmando cuando sin saber como su hijo apareció en su cuarto cayendo encima de él, pues solo había salido volando de su cuarto para ir al de su padre, pero fue mala idea, pues su mamá lo encontró de una…

-Ahora si muchacho no te me escapas- Dijo mientras lo jalaba de la oreja y lo arrastraba a su cuarto

-Papá, ayúdame se supone que tú eres el hombre de la casa- Chillaba Trunks desde el pasillo

-Pero tu madre es la loca de aquí- Lo dijo, pero sin contar que sería escuchado

-¡¿Qué dijiste Vegeta?!- Gritó una voz con tono macabro desde el pasillo

-"Bien ahora yo la fregué"- Pensó mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente

Esa noche habría masacre esa la corporación cápsula, pues padre e hijo fueron imprudentes delante de la mujer mas loca que pueden conocer, bueno a excepción de Milk que ella es otro tema…

-Milk, perdóname, yo no fui, lo juro- Eran los típicos lamentos que se escuchaba en las montañas Paoz -No Milk, no de nuevo- Gritaba Goku

-¡Goku, no comes y punto final!- Cruzaba sus brazos Milk

-¿Por qué yo?- Fue el último lamento de la noche pues Milk ya lo mando al cuarto

* * *

Y bueno, ¿Qué tal? Osea ustedes que opinan, ¿Qué me dicen?... Los reviews están abiertos y pueden decirme cualquier cosa, y también si quisieran que escriba algún otro fic de dragón ball.!

Si son fans de Anzu y Atem, pasen por mi perfil que tengo historias de ellos y también un pequeño one-shot sobre Kakashi y Sakura! (Aunque no sean oficial, pero yo amo esa pareja, aunque Sasuke también me gusta) jajaja

Gracias por leer, los quiere,

Anzu Marie


End file.
